


Home

by InaliaFox



Category: Transformers IDW
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cyclonus - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Fluff, Injury, Love, M/M, Tailgate - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers IDW - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Everyone on the Lost Light hates Cyclonus , or so thats what he believed. He finds himself in a mood more foul than normal, but can someone change that?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 64





	Home

Light flashed throughout the room before the darkness took over once again. He sat on the edge of the berth, optics closed and helm hung low. 

They were traveling again. This time, they found themselves moving through a cosmic storm. Their captain, Rodimus, was either very brave, or incredibly stupid.

He found himself getting into more fights lately. A few he even picked himself. The mechs on this ship were beginning to resent him more and more as each cycle passed.

What did it matter to him though? He was hated by practically everyone on the ship anyways. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him, but for some reason, this instance was different. No matter how hard the jet tried, he couldn't place *why* it bothered him so much.

They had been on this fool's errand for a while now. He had pretty well been dagged on against his wishes, though, he couldn't say it was that bad. Most of the time, he actually enjoyed himself. Even the little squabbles he found himself in. Sure they were tiresome at times, especially when the ‘copter was involved. Whirl *really* knew how to grind his gears.

Cyclonus sighed, standing so he could move to stand in front of the window in his hab. Though it was the same view, cycle after cycle, somehow it still managed to calm him. 

Though, he was always left feeling lonely. He never cared before, but truth be told, once the minibot and he began to room together, things seemed a little brighter. He could be quite needy, not to mention extremely energetic and overwhelming at times. Plus, the bot was far too happy. No one was ever *that* happy...but that's what Cyclonus had started becoming fond of. 

He could see some of Tailgates stuff sitting on the desk out of the corner of his optic. The little bot insisted on having a curly straw for every energon cube he ingested. He had even gotten one for Cyclonus to use. He never had, or, at least not in the company of others. He truly loved and cherished that stupid thing and he was sure Tailgate was aware of that fact. He was quite intuitive when it came to certain things.

How many cycles had it been now? Or had a few mega-cycles passed? 

......

The minibot had gone on a mission with a few others some time ago. He wasn't sure what it was, nor did he care. Tailgate had tried to tell him goodbye but Cyclonus just waved him off, acting as if it didn't matter.

That was coming back to bite him in the aft at the moment. There had been no word from the minibot, or their team. It was supposed to be a simple mission, yet, why were they still gone if that was true? 

He had a terrible feeling in the bottom of his tanks...He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was worried about the smaller mech. Was that perhaps why he was feeling as he was lately?

He shook his helm before looking back to the window at the stars and planets slowly passing by. 

‘*Do not be ridiculous. You do not care about him like that.*’ 

He sighed, optics lowering as his servo covered his face. What if, by some twist of fate, he truly did care for the little guy though?

Cyclonus was startled from his thoughts by his hab door opening. The only other one that could enter the room though was...No, it wasn't him.

He could hear soft pedes falling on the ground as they moved closer and closer. Each one making his spark, his tanks, feel heavier and heavier. The jet kept his face buried in his servo, blocking out any noises he heard and writing them off as just his imagination. 

The more he thought about it...The more he realized just how much that little bot actually cared about him. No matter what Cyclonus said, no matter what he *did* to the bot, Tailgate still stuck around. The minibot still smiled at *him* when everyone else would leave. Cyclonus had yelled at him, called him names, frag he had even kicked him across the hab and yet.... 

*And yet he always stayed....*

Was he this upset because of that little mech and not so much because everyone seemed to hate him on the ship? He had always been fine knowing that no one here liked him, that not a single mech on the ship wanted him here.....for some reason though, when he thought of Tailgate not wanting him here, that Tailgate might *hate* him too, his spark would sink.

*Why does it bother me so much? That little mech means nothing to me!*

The more he tried to convince himself, the more unsure he became.

“Cyclonus?”

The purple jet froze. He could write off the sound of the door opening, he could write of the sound of the pede steps coming towards him, but...that voice...

He must really be going crazy if he was able to imagine the sound of the white mech's voice. There hadn't been *any* word of their progress, let alone their return.

Slowly Cyclonus turned around, letting his servo fall from in front of his face as his optics locked with the little mechs face. Either that was really Tailgate, or he *had* gone crazy. It was hard for him to keep his face stoic and without much emotion, however there was still a hint of surprise evident in his optics.

The little mech was dirty and damaged. There were scratches and dents littered across his white plating. Energon was freely dripping from his abdomen and down his legs as well. It wasn't much, however it was enough to worry Cyclonus.

“Is something wrong Cyclonus?” Tailgate cocked his helm slightly as he spoke and Cyclonus was almost at a loss for words. He didn't know if he should scold the mech...or welcome him back.

“Why are you not in the medbay? Those wounds need to be taken care of.” His servo shot out, grabbing that of the smaller mechs as he tugged him gently back towards the door. 

There was a tug and he heard metal scraping against the floor. Worried, Cyclonus looked back with his browplate raised only to find Tailgate pulling, trying to keep him from moving. It was kind of cute, there was no way the smaller mech could get him to stop, however he was still trying.

“I-Im fine Cyclonus!”

“You are not *fine*. You have multiple injuries and are losing energon. Why did you not go to the medbay first?”

Tailgate lowered his helm as he stood straight. Why was he trying to avoid Cyclonus’ gaze all of a sudden?

“I was headed there, initially but then...I heard you were having a hard time and were in a bad mood lately so I..I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay.”

He shuttered his optics in surprise, a light blush flush spreading across his gray faceplates. Why though, why did it surprise him so? As he stated before, the smaller mech was always right there beside him, no matter what. 

Cyclonus sighed, exventing as he moved to scoop the smaller mech up into his arms. He heard a *squeak* as he felt small servos cling to his chest plates, a frame leaning in as close as possible.

Cyclonus knew Tailgate was small, but he hadn't realized just how small the mech truly was until he curled up against the jets frame.

“Cy-Cyclonus?”

“I am no field medic, let alone anything better. However, I can at least patch you up until you make it to the medbay.”

The jet was looking forward towards his berth, however he could tell Tailgate was looking up at him quite happily. The blush on his face grew more intense. Setting the bot down gently he moved to his storage closet and began to shuffle through it for some bandages. He didn't have much, but after getting into a few fights here and there and not caring to go to the medbay himself, he at least had some mesh bandages so he could tend to his wounds.

When he had everything he was after, he moved back towards his berth and began tending to the bots wounds. He decided to start with the energon that was leaking from a nice sized gash in his abdominal plating. His digits were soft and gentle as they wiped the metal clean before moving to cover them with a bandage. Carefully, he let his thumb rub over the bandage, his optics locking onto it.

What in the name of Primus did they have him doing to end up injured like that? 

“Cyclonus?”

He was snapped from his thoughts at the soft voice, causing him to kneel down and begin tending to the injuries plaguing the bots legs. With each gash he bandaged, his face fell more and more.

“There was no word on your mission, let alone your return. I was beginning to think you had been offlined.”

He continued to prattle his worries as he carefully wrapped a mesh bandage around the bots leg. It wasn't horrible, but the gash there was still larger than he would have liked to have seen.

He hadn't realized he had been talking out loud until he felt a servo grip his shoulder.

“Were you really that worried about me?”

Again the blue spread across his face like a wildfire, trying to focus on the injuries on the bots legs, to do *anything* he could to avoid looking into his optics. What would Cyclonus even say? This wasn't like him at all! 

Cyclonus felt the longer he was here, tending to Tailgates wounds the best he could, the more he actually had worried. The more he didn't want the little bot to leave his side.

“I was yes. I believe that was ultimately the reason I have been in such a foul mood as of late as well.”

He had finally finished bandaging Tailgates legs and then moved to his upper frame. Normally you would start there when caring for someone's wounds, and he had initially....why hasn't he done so before moving onto his legs? As he patched up the bots shoulder, he felt a servo grip his hip somewhat tightly. Stopping momentarily he glanced at the mech who now had *his* helm turned, avoiding Cyclonus’ gaze this time.

“I..I was scared that I wasn't going to come back. That..that I wasn't going to get to see you again.”

Cyclonus could hear the worry in Tailgates voice, the pure fright that laced it as the mechs servo began to shake against his hip. He moved quickly to finish caring for the bots wounds as he continued to shake and avoid Cyclonus’ optics.

He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Tailgate was supposed to be headed towards the medbay once he finished tending the bots wounds to make sure there wasn't any serious damage. Instead, Cyclonus found himself picking the bot back up and cradling him close as he moved onto the berth and laid down with him. 

Tailgate whimpered against his chest, nuzzling into him as his own arms tightened around the smaller mech. How did it go from Tailgate comforting him, to he comforting Tailgate? It didn't matter, he felt so much better knowing exactly where the bot was. 

“Can I stay here, j-just like this for the night?”

“I would prefer nothing more, little one.”

Truthfully, he found himself wanting it to be like this tonight, and every night cycle after. Before he knew it, the sounds of whimpering were replaced with the soft rumbles of an engine. He tightened his grip on Tailgate just a tad more as he felt the bot grip the plating on his chest again before being lulled into recharge himself by the soft sounds coming from the smaller bot. 

Oddly enough, he felt like he was finally home with Tailgate snuggled up to him, even though he was never the one to leave. Nothing would come between them like this and for the first time in well...a long time, Cyclonus was finally happy again. 


End file.
